


Rumours

by springhun



Series: Stories From Wattpad [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Foster Care, Friendzone, Gen, Hacker Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Light Angst, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhun/pseuds/springhun
Summary: Rumours are nasty, terrible things. They spread like wildfire through whispers and quiet laughter. They define who are you are and how you hold yourself as a person. You know they're not true. It's all crap made up to make you look bad. Sure you said and done things, but not as bad as what they say.It's funny really, when people don't realize the things they say can hurt and affect a person. When people don't realize that who their talking about, is human just like them. Those rumours can affect a person physically and physiologically. They can make them say, do and act ways that are abnormal for them.You then start to realize the rumours about you have away of coming to reality.And there's nothing you could do about it.





	1. Lucky Star Cafe

**_The door chimed_ **as another customer entered the door. A wave of nostalgia hit the blonde-haired guy as he walked as he entered the coffee shop.  _Lucky Star Cafe._ It was definitely an odd name, but they were open 24 hours every single day. There were not that many people were there. It wasn't a surprise, considering the fact that it was past 1am.

The blonde-haired male was up late studying for a test he decided to put off and procrastinate to study for at the last minute. He needed a break, hearing that the little shop was open 24 hours. He decided to grab some coffee to help him cope with his regrets of procrastinating.

The male strolled to the register, wearing his favourite blue sweater and a pair of jeans. He examined the menu and tapped on his chin, trying to figure out what he wanted to order. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pair of blue eyes, glaring at him, clearly annoyed by him taking too long.

"Is there something you want sir?" She asked, clearly faking the smile plastered on her face.

The male rubbed his head sheepishly and forced a chuckle. "I'm not sure. I'm studying for a test and trying to pull an all-nighter, but I don't know what exactly to order." He quickly explained embarrassed.

The lady nodded and started boiling some water on a kettle. "We have many people come in here like you, pulling all nighters because they procrastinate. I'll get you something." The blonde-haired turned red in embarrassment, she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Within a few minutes, the lady placed the cup of coffee in front of him. The sweet aroma of coffee taking over his senses. The bitter, yet invitingly warm smell filled the atmosphere, making his taste buds ache for the creamy, smooth coffee the male longed for. He brought the cup to his lips, his nose deeply inhaling the strong undeniable scent of the coffee he was about to devour. The male took a sip and felt it run done his throat and finally sit in his stomach, he sighed.

"This is better then I thought.." He muttered to himself, quickly gulping down another sip. The male wanted  _more._

The ebony haired female couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her lips. Seeing people enjoy the coffee she makes, especially when their in distress, brings a sort of happiness to her. The blonde haired male stared at her with awe in his eyes. "This is really good! Can I order another one..Seohya?" He asked, quickly taking a glance at the name tag that was sitting on the left side of her chest.

Seohya chuckled as she quickly headed out to make another one. The guy was quite different from the usual, grumpy, stressed customers she received. "This one is on the house."

The male nervously chuckled when he glanced at his wallet, examining the fact that he barely had enough money for another one. He sighed in relief. "Thank you! I appreciate it Seohya."

Seohya smiled at him, this time genuine and watched how he finished his first drink. "So.." Her voice trailed off. Seohya didn't know what to call him, since she didn't know his name at all.

"It's Yoosung." The male quickly said.

"So Yoosung, I take it you're a college student? What's your major?" Seohya mentally scolded herself.  _God I'm awful at talking to people. Should have just kept my mouth shut._ She chuckled nervously, hoping that he wouldn't get annoyed by her sudden flow of questions.

"Oh I'm a college student. I study at Sky University. My major is actually Medicine, because I'm planning to become a veterinarian." He replied, taking another sip of coffee.

She nodded her head again and didn't say anything.  _He has the same major as me huh? There's a chance we might even have some of the same classes._ Seohya quickly spun around and waved him off. "Good luck studying."

"Yup!" Yoosung chirped. He grabbed his other coffee and happily took another sip. He exited the cafe, feeling a little weird though after speaking to her. Seohya seemed a little cold and rude at first.  _I guess there's more to her huh?_

 

_***_

_[_ **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **** _has entered the chatroom]_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I hate studying;;_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Maybe if you didn't play LOLOL so much, then maybe you would time to study_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I know T-T_  
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _It's just so hard trying to concentrate_

**_707:_ ** _Just study and turn off your phone lololol_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I know. I went to go grab coffee from this cafe._  
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _The coffee there is good! Jaehee since you like coffee, maybe go there sometime._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _If that's what you think, then I might go there sometime._  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I must get going now._

**_707:_ ** _Same here_  
**_707:_ ** _Laterz_

_> >Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom _  
_> >707 has left the chatroom_  
_> >Yoosung_ **★** _has left the chatroom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story from my wattpad account I decided to bring here.I'm still getting used to ao3. I hope you enjoy it! <3


	2. Test Issues

**Seohya** sat in class, lost in her thoughts. She was supposed to be typing away her notes, listening to the lecture, since she'll need them for exams. Instead, she was thinking about if the messy blonde-haired boy from last night, who was sitting a couple rows in front of her, would notice their in the same class.

She smacked herself lightly on the cheek, of course he wouldn't notice her. Seohya never talked in class, she almost always sat at the back, taking notes quietly and listened to the professor speak. Why? Simple.

_She hates people._

People just end up judging you in the end. They use you for what their own sick purposes and ditch you. They spread lies about you, and take it as the truth. It's less stressful and easier being by yourself.

Of course, she has to speak to them at work. Seohya always plastered a fake smile and hid her annoyingness she was feeling with a happy tone. The last thing she needs is  _another_ stern lecture from her boss. He's an absolute asshole. She needed the cash though. Her smile was genuine with Yoosung yesterday though, she felt like he was really nice, especially with complimenting her drink. It was  _different._

The ebony haired girl studied the boy from behind. He was taller then her, maybe almost a head more taller. Yoosung was wearing the same blue sweater from yesterday and was busy texting away on his phone. He seemed like he was the average college student, there was nothing wrong with him. There's nothing special about him or anything, besides with the way he parts his hair, which is different from most guys, other then that he's practically the same. But who knows? He could be different.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a paper being handed to her by the person sitting to the right of her. It was the test that they were supposed to be taking today. She closed her laptop and put away her notebooks in her bag. The only thing that were in front of her was a lead pencil and eraser.

Seohya quickly put her name at the top right of the page and skimmed through the test. It was pretty simple for her, since she studied it a few nights ago. She quickly finished the test and handed it in. Seohya looked around to see the other students, some looked like they were doing okay. Most of course were struggling.  _I studying most likely slipped the mind of most people._ She thought to herself, biting on the end of her lead pencil, waiting for the time to pass and for the remaining students to hand in their tests.

*******

**Yoosung** quickly skimmed through his test in a panic. He wasn't able to recognize any of the subjects and chapters he studied the night before. His mind was completely blank.  _I'm so stupid. Why the hell do I procrastinate?_  He lifted his pencil and quickly filled in all of answers, hoping that they all made sense. He scrambled from his seat to hand in his test and sat down. The blonde-haired guy had swear glistening on his forehead as his cheeks flushed red.

Finally, class was over and he briskly walked out. He most likely failed on his test, since he had no idea what was going on. Lost in thought, he didn't hear someone calling his friends calling his name.

"Wait up Yoosung!" My friend shouted, running up to him out of breath. He panted with his hands resting on his knees. "T-there...was...t-this....girl..checking...you...out." He said, with each words in between gaps for air.

Yoosung stopped, realizing what he just said.  _Someone was staring at me?_ The boy couldn't help but feel a bit excited, wondering what type of girl it could be. He stared at his friends. "Which girl was it."

His friend finally caught his breath and nudged him playfully in the chest, glancing over at a girl with icy blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing jeggings and a sweater with her hair tied back. Yoosung rubbed his head sheepishly as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "I don't know. She's cute but not really my type..."

His friend chuckled and slapped him playfully on the back. "Don't be a chicken! She's cute! She gives off the mysterious, quiet type. Apparently she's in one of our classes, she doesn't talk much. She gets the top scores in our classes though. Although she doesn't act that much of a girl, but if you need a tutor just flirt her up a bit. Girls always will help."

Yoosung glanced at the girl once again. She was busy checking her phone, standing at the side, not talking to anyone else. He  _never_ noticed her. When he took another look at her face, he realized who she was.

_It was the girl from the cafe from yesterday! Should I go talk to her?_

Yoosung mustered up the courage to walk over to her. She noticed him coming over and locked her phone, shoving it in the front pocket of her jeans. "Is there something you want?" She asked coldly.

He was a bit shocked by her sudden coldness towards him. Yoosung managed to maintain happy and light-hearted. He forced a laugh. "There's nothing I want. It's just that you're the girl from the cafe yesterday right?"

He looked at her hopeful for an answer. She didn't answer him, and then she slowly nodded. "Yeah it was me yesterday."

Yoosung rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and grinned. "How come you didn't tell me we had the same majors?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't really think it was useful information. Besides, nobody really talks to me unless it's for school work."

"That sucks. Maybe...we could grab coffee some time at your cafe? Like maybe today after we finish class? I end around 1pm, how about you?"

"1:30. I have no plans with going with you though." Seohya snapped, pulling out he phone. "Sorry Yoosung."

 _She's kinda cold._ Yoosung thought to himself. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off or anything. I..feel bad that's all." He slowly turned around to walk away.

Seohya immediately felt a pang of guilt sit in her stomach, she grabbed his arm, causing him to jerk back in surprise. "I apologize for being awful to you. Usually, I get asked out not for dating purposes, but for an ulterior motive, as in for helping them study only. I have a discount at the cafe I work at. Let's meet there for today."

Yoosung felt a pang of guilt sit in his stomach.  _I was going to ask her for help!_ He forced a grin and chuckled. "It's alright. I'll meet you there later!" He ran off to his next class with his backpack and things with him. The blonde-haired male stopped running. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He forgot such an important detail.

_I forgot to ask for her number._


	3. Just A Pawn

**The blonde-haired male** waited outside the coffee shop "Star Lucky Cafe" for about 10 minutes. He was feeling jittery and nervous. He's never been on a date for a long time now, mainly because school and LOLOL take up most of his time. He glanced to see the familiar ebony haired girl jogging up with her bag swung behind her shoulder. Yoosung waved to her as she waved back.

"I apologize I'm a bit late, class just ended and I jogged all the way here." She said, quickly fixed her hair that was a bit messy from running here.

Yoosung shook his head. "It's fine, let's just go. " He opened the door to the coffee shop for her and let her enter in first. Yoosung closed the door behind him as they entered the cafe.

"You didn't seem like a gentleman." She muttered, as they went up to the barista up front to go and order their drinks and food. Seohya showed her I.D card to the barista, who nodded and punched in some numbers. Everything was now 40% off. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table next to a window.

Seohya was busy sipping her drink and ignoring the fact that Yoosung had a fixed gaze on her. He was trying to figure her out. She seemed so...mysterious and cold, but surprisingly nice at times.  _She's like a puzzle, so hard to figure out._ He thought to himself, circling his straw in his drink.

"Is there something you want, Yoosung?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. Yoosung immediately had a light blush appear on his cheeks and immediately stopped looking at her. "S-sorry I-I d-didn't mean it like that! I just was wondering why you..." His voice trailed off. Yoosung could feel his cheeks become even hotter.  _I'm such an idiot. This is why I don't have a girlfriend._

Seohya felt a smile tug at her lips but supressed it with her usual straight face. "It's fine. Anyways, why did you want me to hang out with you? I suppose their is a reason to that." She asked, taking another sip from her drink.

Yoosung sighed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I didn't really know why. I just felt bad because nobody really talks to you and just uses you for work and stuff."

Seohya folded her arms. "I'm not bothered by the fact that nobody talks to me. Of course, I am annoyed when people, specifically boys, try to flirt with me and then ask me to help them study. Anyhow, if that's all you wanted, I must get going."

Yoosung grabbed her arm and immediately blushed. "Can I have your number?" He asked, with his cheeks getting hotter and redder by the second.

Seohya nodded as they both have each other their numbers. She got up from where she was sitting and left a 20 dollar bill on the table. "I'll see you around Yoosung."

_She's literally Jumin, but something about her just is kind of different. At least with Jumin, I know things about him. You can tell if he's annoyed, happy, tired or whatever. Seohya literally has no emotions at times, she's just so...mysterious and different._

The blonde-haired male held his head in frustration and sighed. He grabbed his bag and exited the coffee shop.  _Maybe, I'll talk to her tomorrow._

***

_[_ **_Yoosung_ ** **★** _has entered the chatroom]_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I did my test today._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm pretty sure I failed_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _T-T_

**_Zen:_ ** _Instead of constantly just playing video games. Maybe you should try to study more._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _It's so hard though T-T_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _LOLOL is awesome._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _This is why you'll never get a girlfriend._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _You should start studying more._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Speaking of dates, I actually went on one today. Sorta?_

**_Zen:_ ** _Really? What kind of girl was she?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She's really smart, but kinda quiet._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She gets the top grades in our classes and is always aces tests._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She was kinda cold to me at first, but sorta warmed up to me._

**_Zen:_ ** _How..did you find a girl like that?_   
**_Zen:_ ** _Does she know you just play video games all day lolololol_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I'm quite surprised as well._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Did you perhaps...lie to her? And what do you mean by sorta?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _You guys are so mean_   
_T-T_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I didn't lie to her. You're just jealous Zen._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Although...she's kinda like Jumin in a way. So idk.._

**_Zen:_ ** _The fact that you found a girl is still kinda sad for me.._   
**_Zen:_ ** _I'm too busy to find someone._   
**_Zen:_ ** _This sexy face is a curse. T-T_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _We're not dating or anything of the sort._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Anyways, I'm going to go bury my sorrows into LOLOL_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Laterz_

_[_ **_Yoosung_ ** **★** _has left the chatroom]_

***

**A male** with white hair and pink dyed at the ends of his hair watched the female exit the coffee shop and walk away alone. A smile tugged at his lips. She finally met one of the RFA members. Everything was going according to his plan. He took out his phone, which was a shiny thick black iPhone and punched in a word.

**_Unknown:_ ** _...Hello?_

Within a few seconds, a reply popped up on the screen.  _I apologize, but you must have the wrong number._

He glanced over to see the female looking at her phone, with a confused expression on his face. He grinned as he typed in another few more words.

**_Unknown_ ** **:** _You don't know me yet. But we'll meet soon. :)_

Another reply popped up on the screen. The male glanced over to see her scared expression. Seohya glanced around in alarm, just to see if anyone was watching her.  _This is a joke right? What the hell is this?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _You met the first pawn in this game. Soon you'll meet the rest._   
**_Unknown:_ ** _I can't wait to start to get knowing you..Seohya. :)_


	4. Mysterious Messages

**Seohya stared** at the messages that were in front of her in alarm. She glanced around, just to see if there was maybe anyone staring at her, or maybe cameras in case this was a fucked up prank. She didn't find any. Seohya felt her heart pound against her chest and she started to type faster.  _Who are you? How the hell do you know who I am? How do you know my name!?_

Seohya waited for a few minutes, but no reply came up on her phone. Instead, she quickly shoved her phone in her pocket and ran off. She weaved in between people, nearly about to hit an elderly man who was just feeding some birds on the sidewalk.  She dashed all the way to her apartment and unlocked the door in a hurry. She quickly locked the door and walked around her apartment, just to see if there was anyone else there.

_I've watched enough horror movies to see how this ends. The murderer comes and chops her up into a million little pieces._ She thought to herself. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in there. Seohya quickly flopped on her bed and opened her phone. To her surprise, they disappeared.

_All of the messages. Gone._

_'You met the first pawn in this game.'_ Seohya thought to herself. It was odd, because this 'Unknown' person chatted with her as soon as she left Yoosung. There is a chance someone is watching her while they were together.  _'Soon you'll meet the rest.'_ Who are the rest? Does Yoosung have perhaps other friends who have something to do Seohya groaned as she put her phone down. She covered her face with a pillow and held back the tears of frustration and fear.   _I should have screenshot it so people don't think I'm insane._ Seohya cursed to herself. She looked at the ceiling, studying the beige paint that was on it, it was a plain colour, but staring at a wall is better then worrying. Those thoughts started to creep back into her mind.

_Why the hell did this all have to happen? I have work tonight for crying out loud. I can't call the cops because I have no proof. I can't skip work because they saw me completely healthy and fine._ Seohya frowned as her eyebrows furrowed and groaned to herself. Finally, she got up and threw her pillow away. She went to work on some assignments, and try to forget about this whole situation, at least for now.

***

**A lady** with shortbrown hair and glasses entered the coffee shop. She was wearing a grey jacket and a knee-high skirt. She sighed and yawned. It was quite a busy day for her at work. Mr.Han, her boss, ordered her to do many different things, include organizing presentations and prepare notes for various meetings. It was past midnight already.

She decided to go to the coffee shop that Yoosung went to the night before. The women went up to the barista, who happened to be Seohya. She immediately ordered her coffee and took a sip. The mixture of cream and sugar sitting in the coffee made her tastebuds sizzle. Her eyes lit up as she smiled. "This tastes amazing. It's just how Yoosung described it."

"Yoosung? Are you perhaps his friend?" Seohya asked arching an eyebrow. She didn't seem like that type of person who would hang out with a broke college student. The women seemed so much well-put together and professional.

The women chuckled as she put her coffee down. "He is, do you know him by any chance?

Seohya shrugged her shoulders. "I apologize for being rude. Yoosung and I aren't really friends. He asked me out though, I accepted, as long as he didn't refer to it as a 'date'."

The women took another sip of her coffee. "I see, you were the girl he went out with..." She muttered.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything. He's nice but I have no plans on dating anyone. You don't have to tell me, but how do you know Yoosung?" Seohya asked, hoping for an answer.  _'Soon you'll meet the rest.'_ This person who texted her, he could be correct. Her prediction on Yoosung, it could be correct.

"We're just apart of an organization together. I have no interest in dating someone who plays video games all day. Anyhow, I must get going. It was nice talking to you...Seohya." She said, looking at the name tag that was on the left said of her chest.

Seohya smiled, it wasn't genuine. She couldn't help but feel worried. Her heart was pounding against her chest. "I'm glad to be of help. Thank you.."

"It's Jaehee Kang. I hope we meet again sometime." The women grabbed her coffee and quickly exited the door, her heels clicking against the marble floor on her way out.

Seohya bit her lip in worry. Her heart started to pound against her chest even more, as if it's going to fall out and onto the floor. There was someone watching her, someone who knew where she was. She had no idea who, she wasn't able to tell anyone because she had no proof.

_There was nothing she could do about it._

***

**_[Jaehee Kang_ ** _has entered the chatroom]_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I have so much work to do today;;_   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _There were so many meetings I have to prepare for and presentations._

**_Zen:_ ** _The trust-fund needs to learn to give you a break. -_-_

**_Jaehee Kang:_** _Thank you for your concern.^^;_  
 **Jaehee Kang:** _Anyhow, today I went to the cafe Yoosung mentioned? Star Lucky Cafe? It has an odd name._  
 ** _Jaehee Kang_** :  _The coffee tastes amazing there though. I also met with Seohya, the girl Yoosung went out with._  
 ** _Jaehee Kang_** :  _She doesn't seem as rude as I thought she was. Quite nice actually._

**_Zen:_ ** _Maybe Yoosung was being over dramatic._   
**_Zen_ ** **:** _Or the girl just isn't in to him lololol_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I'm not sure actually. She kept asking questions about Yoosung when I mentioned him. She did seem sort of mysterious in a way of course._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I can't quite figure her out..._


	5. Like A Puzzle

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I can't quite figure her out.._

**_707:_ ** _I could hack to figure out and see what kind of person she is lololol_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _..When did you come in 707?_

**_707:_ ** _Everyone was ignoring me >.<_   
**_707:_ ** _lololol_   
**_707:_ ** _What's the big fuss about her anyways?_

**_Zen:_ ** ** She went out with Yoosung. **

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Nothing really but that of course ^^;;_   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _She reminds me of Mr.Han but also Seven._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Professional like Mr.Han and kind of mysterious like Seven_

**_707:_ ** _Wow!!!_   
**_707:_ ** _She's like me? I kinda want to meet her now >.<_   
**_707:_ ** _I have work though T-T_

**_Zen:_ ** _Lolololol_   
**_Zen:_ ** _Is it bad I'm curious about her too?_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Boys will be boys -_-_   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I think she does night shifts, so you could stop by the cafe she works at._

**_707:_ ** _I don't drink coffee. My boss will kill me if I don't finish my work. T-T_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I must get going anyways. I'll speak with you all tomorrow._

**_707:_ ** _I have to get going too. Too much work to do. >.<_

**_Zen:_ ** _I should sleep too. I need to take care of my skin. See you later~_

****_[_ **_Jaehee Kang_ ** _has left the chatroom]_   
_[_ **_707_ ** _has the left the chatroom]_   
_[_ **_Zen_ ** _has left the chatroom]_

***

 **Seven** typed away on his laptop, working on the things that Vanderwood assigned him to do. He couldn't help but think about this girl that Jaehee and Yoosung kept talking about. He sighed as he took another chip from his bag and crunched on it.

Curious, Seven opened another tab and searched her name up. After doing some of hacking and peeking around, he came across a Facebook page and other social media that most likely belongs to Seohya.

_Name: Kim Seohya_   
_Age: 20_   
_Birthday: November 3rd 1996_   
_Status: Single_   
_School: SKY University_   
_Workplace: StarLucky Cafe_

Seven went through some of her photos. There were some where she graduated from highschool, working as a barista, selfies and other basic things people tend to have on their page.  _She's kinda cute._ He thought to himself with a light blush appearing on his cheek He continued scrolling through her page. There was something odd about Seohya's page though. She didn't have any relatives or any of the sort. There was nothing really recommended in the recommend section. It didn't seem as if she had any relatives or anything. There were a few pictures of friends but that's about it. No pictures of family, nothing.  _I shouldn't be worried about this. But it feels weird._

Seven started to hack away on his laptop, typing some things and snooping around. The red-headed male was trying to see if he could find anything about her parents or background. He finally came across something a bit different.

_Kim Seohya: Foster Child in South Korea_

_Fostered..? Huh, that explains why there are no realitives or family in any photos._ Not only did she have one foster parent, but it seemed as if she had different ones over the year.  _Huh, that's kinda weird._ Seven looked around even more, he didn't find anything important, except for dates and names. He didn't really find the reasons for the foster homes she's been sent to. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. He finished his can of Dr.Pepper and tossed it on the floor. Seven stretched his arms and yawned.  _I can't believe I wasted so much time on a girl I don't really know. Gahhhh Vanderwood is going to murder me._ Seven shuddered at the thought of Vanderwood with his taser. Even so, there wasn't much of Seohya he found regarding her history. Just where she worked and her school, which was the same one Yoosung attended. Seven checked the time to see that it was 2:30am.

 _Better get some work done. The sun is going to go up soon in a few hours. Although, I wouldn't mind going to that coffee place, but I'll need a disguise._ Seven could feel a grin appear on his face when he started to go through all of his costumes he used when he had to go undercover for his agency.

_This is going to be kinda fun._

***

 **Seohya** was busy cleaning down the counters. The coffee shop was mostly empty, aside from a lady who ordered some coffee and left. She could feel sweat glistening on her face and wiped the perspiration off her forehead. She glanced at the clock, it was 2:30. It meant there was only 1 and half of an hour before she could lock up and go back to the comfort of her own home.

Seohya let out a groan when she heard the door swing open. She glanced other to see that it was a women with long red haired and shimmering gold irises. She was wearing a pretty dress and smiled at Seohya. The women strutted up to the counter and winked at her.

Seohya sighed as she drudged back to go and take the pretty women's order. "Hi welcome to StarLucky Cafe! How may I help you?" Seohya asked, plastering a fake smile on her face.  _God this is getting annoying_

The women tapped on her chin as she scanned the menu. "I don't know I usually drink Dr.Pepper-" The women suddenly noticed her deep voice and changed it. "I mean I don't usually drink coffee but I heard this place is amazing! What should I order?" The women giggled nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Seohya arched an eyebrow and just decided to ignore it.

"How about I just order you a cup of coffee? Of course, there will be sugar and milk." Seohya asked, tapping in some numbers into the register.

"That'll be fine~!" The women sang, taking out her wallet and handing Seohya a few crumpled bills. Seohya inserted it into the cash register and handed him his change. "Your change is $3.50. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Seohya quickly prepared a cup of coffee, adding in 3 spoons of sugar and some milk. Stirring it quickly, she added it into the plastic cup that was labeled 'StarLucky Cafe' and handed it to the lady. "I apologize for the wait ma'am. I hope you enjoy your coffee." She said, cringing to herself. Seohya hated the constant role of having to be polite with everyone, especially when 90% of the time they were rude and annoying.

The women quickly took a sip of her coffee and winced in pain. She burned the roof of her mouth, they were slight tears glistening in her eyes. "This is hot. I should definitely be careful." She giggled nervously. "This tastes amazing! Are you a college student by any chance?"

 _Why do people ask so many questions?_ Seohya groaned to herself, but then quickly covered it with a small giggle, hoping the lady wouldn't notice. "Indeed I am! Is it obvious?"

The women winked at Seohya as she took another sip of the coffee. "That's a secret how I know.~ I am of course a genius."

 _What a weird person._ Seohya giggled again, this time it was a bit genuine. "See you later then."

The lady grabbed her coffee and strutted off. "Make sure to never skip your meals and sleep more. Be careful on the way home!" She reminded, as she left the cafe.

Seohya frowned as she sighed to herself, leaning back on the counter. She rubbed her temples and checked the time. It was 3:00am. Her shift is soon going to be over and she'll be able to leave. Seohya had no idea how long she'll be able to take this though. She had awful bags under her eyes and yawned frequently. It was difficult to just keep her eyes open. All she wanted was to go home  _and sleep._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran will be coming in a few chapters! Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Have You Eaten Yet?

_"No."_

Yoosung frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. He slowly pushed his food tray to Seohya. She shook her head and pushed it back. After a series of pushing the food tray back and forth, Seohya relented and started to eat with him. "You have to eat something! Work is going to be hard for you Seohya." Yoosung scolded.

"I'm not particularly fond of eating healthy or gross cafeteria food for that matter l, but just because you're being persistent." Seohya grumbled to herself, taking a sip of the soup Yoosung didn't touch. She cringed, because it was cold and lost most of its taste. "This tastes awful."

"But it's  _healthy._ " Yoosung pointed out. Seohya sighed as she put down her spoon.

The two classmates were sitting in the cafeteria, munching down on the awful cafeteria food that was served every day. The aroma of food and stress lingered in the cafeteria. The chattering of the students and the clanking of pots from the ladies with hair nets serving the food pretty much consumed the atmosphere. Yoosung saw Seohya sitting alone, and decided to approach her. Seeing that she didn't want any food, Yoosung insisted on sharing it with her.

"What's wrong?" Yoosung asked in concern, which made Seohya arch her eyebrow. She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that you're being nice to me. I feel awkward, that's all."

Yoosung snickered as he took a bite of his food. "Isn't that normal? Not all guys are jerks you know." He said.

Seohya leaned back on her chair and rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that. I'm just cautious around all just in case."

"Eat your food. You'll need the energy for work and school." Yoosung said. I nodded as I pulled out my sketchbook. He immediately snatched it out of my hands and out of my reach.

"Please return it to me." Seohya snapped, trying to snatch it back.

"Not until you finish your food." He replied. Seohya tried to stand on her tippy-toes to get it from him. It was no use, Yoosung was at almost a head taller then her, so there was no use arguing. She sighed and picked up her spoon again.

"I didn't know you liked art! Can I look through it though?" He asked.

Seohya shook her head immediately. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. "Please don't. It's embarrassing."

He huffed and put it on the other side of the table. "Fine, but you'll get it back after you eat!"

Seohya groaned and gulped down her soup. "Why do you care if I eat or not? I don't mean to be rude, it's just something a bit odd for me." Seohya asked.  _Is he interested in me?_

There was a long and dreadful silence. Seohya immediately felt a pang of regret in her stomach for asking the question. Yoosung sighed. "You don't seem like you care for yourself a lot. You don't want to make yourself sick right? That might make your parents and family worried if anything bad happens to you and they weren't able to help you.." His voice cracked. Seohya could see the tears start to form in his eyes as he quickly wiped it away and gave her a weak smile. "Please take care of yourself. I'm just really worried about you as a friend. That's all."

 _Friend._ That definitely wasn't a word Seohya has heard in a while. She never really reflected on her poor health habits, such as eating properly or sleeping on time. It was odd, Yoosung made a smile tug at her lips whenever he's so sweet to her.  _Maybe I'm just feeling ill from this awful food._ She thought to herself.  "I'm sure you have people who care for you too. You should also take care of your health too. Thank you for the meal of course." Seohya stated, finishing the rest of her food. It was odd, she most likely knew him for about a week or two, and yet he established their relationship as "friends".

_Hopefully it stays that way._


	7. Friends

**"Seohya** some ofyour soup is spilt on your shirt." Yoosung said, pulling Seohya out of her dazed thoughts. She glanced down to see a stain on her black sweater that had the words  'EXO' printed on them in bold white letters. She sighed as she grabbed a napkin, wiping her sweater. The stain faded a bit, but you could still see the brown colour from the soup she was drinking earlier.

"This was my favourite sweater too. This sucks. I'll have to wash it later." Seohya groaned, as she buried her head in her hands in frustration.

Yoosung chuckled as he finished up with his food. "You look fine. Nobody will notice. Come on the bell is going to ring soon. Let's get going." Yoosung said, as he put away his stuff in his bag.

"You're not going to skip the rest of classes today right?" Seohya asked. Yoosung didn't reply to her question and just tossed his stuff in the trash. Then he turned to her.

"School is so hard. I would rather much be playing video games. Besides, I can catch up another time." He replied with a yawn. Yoosung was going to reach for his bag until Seohya snatched it. Yoosung eyes widened in shock and was silent for a moment.

Seohya narrowed her eyes. "You should go to school, I'm sure there's someone who cares about you too."

Yoosung sighed and blinked back the tears that were forming in his for the second time today. The memories of his beloved cousin, came flooding back. "There's no need for me too. I'm fine.   
You have a family, so please just take care of yourself." Yoosung pleaded, his voice started to crack up. He was holding back the tears.  _I can't cry here. It won't do me any good._

Seohya let go of his bag. She turned around to walk away, before she did, she decided to give him a piece of advice. "It's not my place to tell you anything. If whoever you treasured, alive or not, would be sad to see you like this. Class is only for a couple hours, it'll be beneficial for you. Of course, it isn't my business if you sdecide to attend or not."

Yoosung was left, standing there with a shocked look on his face.  _Ugh. She's right. Maybe I should go, but school is so hard._ Yoosung thought to himself, groaning.

_I just wanna go and play LOLOL. Maybe another time.._

_***_

**Seohya** was sitting at the back of the class like usual. She rested her head on her desk. She had a throbbing pain in her head. It felt as if a million frozen bees decided to sting her forehead. It was an awful migraine she was having, most probably from the lack of sleep Seohya gets.

"You know. You shouldn't be sleeping in class~!" A voice whispered in her ear. She jerked up to see Yoosung who gave her a cheeky grin. He slipped into the seat next to me silently and took his textbooks and notebooks out.

"You're right. I guess you I should go to class more, besides it's only two hours."

"Ahem." The professor at the front who was talking gave them a sharp look as everyone turned around to stare at them. Their cheeks immediately turned red in embarrassment.

"I apologize sir," Seohya mumbled in embarrassment, sinking into her seat.  _I'm so stupid, I should have been quieter._ Seohya mentally scolded herself as she stared blankly ahead. She could hear the professor talking, but she was too embarrassed for her brain to process and to actually listen to what he was saying.

Yoosung must have noticed, because he pat her back quickly and gave her a small smile and mouthed  'It's okay.' to her. He immediately blushed, realizing he laid his hands on her. He quickly pulled them back and went back to take notes.

After class, Yoosung went to Seohya, who was busy rummaging through her bag. He groaned to himself. "How do you do so well in his class? He's so strict!" Yoosung asked Seohya.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "I'm not sure honestly. I usually just study and hand in my assignments on time. Would you like me to tutor you?"

Yoosung jumped back in surprise and frantically waved his hands. "It's fine! You probably are busy and I don't want to bother you! You have plenty of guys who ask you out just for work and you might feel bad! Besides, I'm a broke college student who makes has little to n-!" Yoosung blabbered on until Seohya tuned cut him off.

"There's no need for you to continuously blabber on. I offered to help you, trust me, if I needed cash, I would place a request to my boss for a raise."

"I'm sorry, I just don't wanna seem annoying or anything to you." Yoosung said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's fine, just where would you like to meet up? I have work today later on, but maybe we could work on today's homework at the library."

"I'm going to miss the rare item in LOLOL, but I need to raise my marks and start studying because midterms are coming up soon. You need to sleep though, you always look tired."

"It's fine honestly. I'll just drink-"

Yoosung cut her off. "Coffee won't always help you. You need to go to sleep. The homework isn't due until next week."

Seohya finally relented and yawned. "I should get some sleep though. How about on Saturday? I don't work on the weekends."

"That's a few days from now, don't worry about me though. I can study oh my own. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Later! Make sure you get some sleep!" He dan off to go join the rest of his friends, who were most likely talking about LOLOL.

"Later Yoosung." She waved bye to him too. She felt a small small tug at her lips.

***

**[** **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **has entered the chatroom]**

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I actually went to classes today lolololol_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _It was kinda boring though, but I ended up taking notes on a lot of important stuff_

**_707:_ ** _Is it because of that girl Seohya~!_   
**_707:_ ** _lololol_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _She has such peculiar taste though. But I wish you two the best of luck._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She's nice, but I don't really know her, so I can't say I have a crush on her lolololol_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _But she is sorta the reason why I went to classes today._

**_707:_ ** _Nobody can get you to go to classes, so she must be something_   
**_707:_ ** _I don't ship it though lololol_   
**_707:_ ** _She seems cold from what you told me, but you're nice and naive._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _You're so mean T-T_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm not naive! I'm an adult like you too! Hmph_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Still though, she said something about if I didn't go to class,_ **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I would be disappointing the people I cared about when I nagged her about eating healthy and that she would be also disappointing her family._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _It made me start thinking of Rika, where ever she is up there, I just want to make her happy._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _So I'm going to start studying more._

**_707:_ ** _This Seohya girl has a positive influence on you lolol_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Dating or not, you should still be close with her. She seems like a good role model._

**_707:_ ** _Are you going to still play video games?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm going to try and limit how much I play. I feel guilty whenever I do._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She studies a lot and even works at night. Yet, she offered to tutor me. Just because I was nice to her._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I couldn't accept her help, so I'm going to study by myself._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Midterms are coming up, so I'm going to study to boost my marks._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I'm slightly proud that you are studying now, which is very good._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I wish the best of luck for you._

**_707:_ ** _lolololol_   
**_707:_ ** _I have an insane idea_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Considering that everything you come up with is crazy, I don't think this would be any different._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Go on though._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _It better not be another one of your stupid pranks._

**_707:_ ** _lololol_   
**_707:_ ** _Why_   
**_707:_ ** _don't_   
**_707:_ ** _we_   
**_707:_ ** _have_   
**_707:_ ** _Seohya_   
**_707:_ ** _help_   
**_707:_ ** _us_   
**_707:_ ** _host_   
**_707:_ ** _parties_   
**_707:_ ** _again?_


	8. Well That Escalated Quickly

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _You're joking right?_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _There's no way she could join. She seems WAY too busy._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Besides, the RFA is sorta done. We haven't held a party in_ **_years._ **

**_707:_ ** _lololol_   
**_707:_ ** _Sorry it came out of the blue, although she's cold to people. She has a job, so she could be good handling with people._   
**_707:_ ** _She can give great advice and can be kind._   
**_707:_ ** _She's smart and can organize her time. She also probably likes coffee like Jaehee too._   
**_707:_ ** _She knows Yoosung already, so that wouldn't make her say no immediately._   
**_707:_ ** _Besides, it_ **_could_ ** _be fate._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **_:_ ** _Fate?_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _He's right in all of those things, but go on about this 'fate' you speak of._

**_707:_ ** _Well_   
**_707:_ ** _You never know~!_   
**_707:_ ** _Maybe she'll fall in love with someone._   
**_707:_ ** _Or she's connected to something much_ **_bigger and sinister plan._ **

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Bigger and sinister? As in what? She seems too nice to be involved in that type of stuff._

**_707:_ ** _No idea!_   
**_707:_ ** _Lolololol_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _-_-_   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _As much as I hate to admit it, Seven is right about those things with Seohya._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _It would be nice to host parties again._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Should...I talk to her? Or something? I'm not really sure_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm excited though, if there's a chance we can host parties again._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'll gladly take it._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Well_   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _The other members must agree on this too, and so should V, since he's the leader._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm not so sure Jumin and V will agree to it though._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _But, if V does, Jumin probably will too._

**_707:_ ** _But! You still have to ask the girl if she wants to join~!_   
**_707:_ ** _Good luck with that lolololol_

**_[Zen has entered the chatroom]_ **

**_Zen:_ ** _I'm taking a break from rehearsals to go grab a late lunch lololol_   
**_Zen:_ ** _What did I miss?_

**_707:_ ** _We were discussing about the girl Yoosung talks a lot about, her name is Seohya_   
**_707:_ ** _We were thinking if she should host the RFA parties._

**_Zen:_ ** _HUH_   
**_Zen:_ ** _WHY THOUGH_   
**_Zen:_ ** _As much as I want to host the parties too, shouldn't we maybe think she's a college student and busy too?_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _My point exactly ^^;;_   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Although, Seven did come up with such good arguments. Read the previous messages._

**_Zen:_ ** _Gimme a sec_

**_[Zen has left the chatroom]_ **   
**_[Zen has entered the chatroom]_ **

**_707:_ ** _Such a fast reader lololol_

**_Zen:_ ** _Seven is sorta right.._   
**_Zen:_ ** _I'm also curious about her too, but that could just mean I'm a guy._   
**_Zen:_ ** _But can Yoosung actually convince her to join? lololol_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _So mean! T-T_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I can you just wait!_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _As soon as Jumin and V are okay with it, I'll ask her._

**_[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]_ **

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Me being okay with what?_

**_707:_ ** _Wow! Perfect timing!_   
**_707:_ ** _You're so cool Jumin lololol_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _What are you all talking about?_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _There's this girl Seohya knows that the rest of us might think would be a good party coordinator._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Of course, we'll need all the members to say yes, including you and  V._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I don't know this Seohya girl. So what's she like?_

**_707:_ ** _She's basically you, but the girl version._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _What do you mean by that?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _You both are cold and heartless~!_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm joking lolololol, but she is sorta like you_

**_707:_ ** _lololol_   
**_707:_ ** _She sorta changed Yoosung and is making him more focused on working in school then gaming, which is a first._   
**_707:_ ** _She is smart and can be kind. She has a job too, so she might be good handling with people._

**_Zen:_ ** _lololol so it would be nice to host parties again_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I'll have to see what V has to say in all of this, but if he says yes, than I'll trust his decision._

**_Zen:_ ** _Isn't he on a business trip or something..?_

**_707:_ ** _He won't be coming back for another week or so. So yeah._   
**_707:_ ** _That just gives Yoosung more time to convince her though!_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Yeah;;_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I intend to ask her and try my best to convince her though!_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I have to go though, there's some unfinished homework I didn't do._

**[** **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **has left the chatroom]**

**Yoosung**  set his phone down on the table and opened up the textbook and his notes. There were certain questions he had to answer. Most of them are going to be on the midterms exam. Yoosung laid his face down on his desk and groaned.

"This is going to take forever. I wonder how Seohya is doing?" He muttered to himself. He reached for his phone, he got to text messages or calls from her.  _She must be sleeping than. I shouldn't bother him than._

To his suprise, his phone started to ring. The person calling him was Seohya. He immediately clicked the accept button and heard a yawn.

"Hey Yoosung." She said with another yawn. "Sorry I just took a quick nap. I'll sleep later. Are you stuck with the homework or something."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and laughed nervously. "Oh right! I'm doing it now. I'm sort of stuck on question 35 on page 242. You should continue sleeping though, I don't wanna disturb your sleep though."

She yawned again. "No...you're stuck, which means...you need help. I'll help..you." Her speech was slurred and she kept pausing in between. Yoosung heard a thud on the other end.

"Are you okay?" Yoosung jumped up in alarm. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I just tripped on one of my  art stands I use for when I paint. I'm fine though." She replied.

There was some shuffling on the other end as Yoosung bit his lip.  _She's so tired! Should I continue to talk to her her? Hanging up would be rude._ He thought to himself.

"Seohya, are you in any clubs right now? Since you paint and draw?"   
Yoosung asked.

"I've joined a few, but quit after a while. It would look good on my resume of course, why do you ask though?"

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later tomorrow. Bye!" Yoosung stuttered.

"Okay than. Bye Yoosung."

Yoosung ended the call and sighed as he set his phone done. Yoosung buried his face in hands.

_God. I guess I should talk about it with her tomorrow than._


	9. Pawns Are Cool Too

**Chess** is a game where two sides, one black and one white clash together to try and best the king. The pawns, rookie, bishops, knights and queen woke together to help take down the king. There are various moves that each piece of the game has. The weakest of them all, being a pawn.

It could be easily taken down, and can only move one space forward or one space diagonally. Yet, it was still strong enough to take down a king.

_Checkmate._

"Wow Seohya! You're so good at this! I'm awful at chess, it's nothing like LOLOL. There are no control buttons or anything." Yoosung folded his arms and huffed to himself, pouting.

Seohya started to put the pieces away after she beat Yoosung a third time. Yoosung watched as she put away the 3 pawns that managed to end up beating his king.

"How did you do it?" Yoosung asked as she put away the game. They were taking a small break from studying. Yoosung finally decided to give in to her help as midterms were drawing near. They were studying at her house since his was dirty. Seohya offered to play a quick game of chess while they were taking a break, but it turned out to be 3 rounds. Yoosung couldn't accept the fact that she beat him.

"Do what?" Seohya asked as she placed the textbooks back on the table.

"You beat me just by using most of your pawns. You barely used your bishops, queen, knights and rookies."

Seohya shrugged her shoulders. "People tend to overlook the fact that a pawn can be strong too. For example, if you were to manage to get it all the way across the board, you can switch it to a Queen, bishop, rookie or knight. Imagine being able to play with 9 Queens, and the Queen is the strongest piece in the game."

Yoosung stared at her in awe and thought about it for a moment. Then he let out a sigh. "You're right, but it seems so weak. You're really good at this Seohya."

"I really am not. I just played a lot when I was younger, but not as much anymore. It was fun playing with you though." Seohya said with a small smile appearing on her face.

"I had fun too! It's nice seeing all the different hobbies you have that you're showing me. You're really an introvert  too. Although, I would like to see your sketchbook. We've been friends for over a month now. Can I see it?" Yoosung asked.

Seohya shook her head. "It's a secret."

Yoosung pouted like a little child. "It's so not fair!" He whined.

"I might show it to you one day. Anyways, let's continue to study before dinner. Didn't you bring food over?" Seohya asked.

Yoosung nodded as he pulled out a bag filled with various ingredients. "I didn't make anything. Instead, I'll teach  _you_ how to make proper food while you help me study. You don't eat very healthy so it'll be good."

"Okay but let's just continue. We'll eat after."

Seohya felt her phone vibrate as a message appeared on the front. She gasped and covered her mouth out of shock. Seohya felt tears coming out of her eyes, but didn't say anything, knowing they would come flowing out if she said anything.

**Unknown:** _You've met some of the others right? You are invited to paradise, and you'll come here soon enough.'_

"Is there something wrong?" Yoosung asked, she didn't reply. Instead, Seohya punched in a quick reply, her hands were shaking as she felt her heart pound against her chest.

**Seohya:** _Stop messaging me. I'll call the police on you._

Yoosung peeked over her shoulder and gasped when he saw the messages.

**Unknown:** _Exactly what proof will you give them though? Aren't you interested in all of this?'_

Yoosung put his arm on Seohya, she immediately shook it off him. Seohya covered her hands over her head and started to shake.  _Make it stop. Make it stop. I'm so scared._

Yoosung immediately pulled her into a hug. Seohya felt her eyes widen and tears started to stream down her cheeks. His grip on her tightened, Yoosung didn't have to say anything. His warmth soothed her, he was about to let go but she didn't let him.

Yoosung felt his cheeks go hot when she didn't let go.  _She most likely doesn't want me to see her cry._ He thought to himself. He stroked her back, as she let all of her sobs out.

When she was finally done, Seohya rubbed her eyes and avoided eye contact with him. She felt a wave of embarrassment hit her. She never felt so vulnerable to someone, she never let anyone see her cry like that or get so scared. She usually had a tough and cold composure, but her talking with Yoosung managed to get her to break it.

After the long silence, Yoosung finally managed to ask her something.

 _"_ How long has it been since you've been getting these messages?"

 _"_ Last time I got them was about over a month ago. I've never got them ever since. They were creepy. The person said they knew my name, they were watching me. They even mentioned something about 'me meeting the rest'. Someone is watching me. I have no proof, none at the moment."

"Why don't you have no proof?"

 _"_ The messages just disappeared! I couldn't screenshot them, I couldn't do anything about it. I feel so frustrated..." Her voice trailed off.

Yoosung glanced at her phone and gasped. They just all disappeared.

 _"_ The funny thing is that, you probably won't believe me, but I think someone is watching you too."

Yoosung jumped back in suprise, almost falling off his chair. He didn't say anything. "M-me?" He managed to sputter out of his mouth.

Seohya nodded and chuckled to herself. She felt as if she was going insane. She didn't bother to act all polite and use fancy words like she usually did when chatting with people at work or school. "Yeah. Funny right? Us college students who have ordinary lives, getting  _stalked._ These messages popped up after we went out for coffee at the cafe I work at when we first met each other. They said something about 'meeting the first pawn of the game' and 'soon you'll meet the rest'."

"There's someone I know..who can help. He's an absolute genius. He knows everything about computers and can hack."

 _"_ I don't think someone who can come up with a few cheat codes for video games can help us." Seohya rolled her eyes.

"I'm  _serious._ This person can hack, develop apps and do all sorts of things with computers. Trust  _me._ Of course, he does all of things in secret."

"What..do you mean? Hacking is illegal, but at this point, I don't really care honestly. Is he able to help us?" Seohya asked, her heart started racing. She felt some kind of hope.  _Maybe, she'll get some help._

"Yeah, but there's a group we are apart of, if you join it, then that's the only way you'll be able to talk to him. Of course, this group is a organization that host parties and uses the money they make from it to donate to various charities. Do you think you'll be able to help us? We hadn't hosted a party in a couple years."

"Why what happened?"

"Our previous coordinator, unfortunately committed suicide a few years ago." Yoosung also felt tears flood his eyes, but he managed to blink back the tears.

"I just have to talk to people..? And convince them to come."

"Yeah, most of the members probably have connections with some people from the previous parties we held. I'm sure they'll be excited too!"

"I'll..try? This is going to look good on my resume if I ever have to apply for a job too, but I'll do it. It seems like a very good cause."

Yoosung threw his arms in the air out of excitement. "Thank you Seohya~! You don't know how much this means to me. I'm so excited to tell the other members. We'll help you though!"

***

 **Saeran** watched the young female from his security camera chatting with the other RFA member, Kim Yoosung. A college student who attended SKY university and was Rika's step cousin, the previous coordinator of the RFA. He felt a grin tug at his lips.

_Everything was going according to his plan. They were playing their proper roles as pawns._

It's been a few weeks since he contacted Seohya. She didn't say anything about him to anyone, mainly because she had no proof. Saeran re-read the old conversations with the RFA members. They constantly mention Seohya in her messages. They all are interested in her, but V clearly wasn't making his return back from his business trip even though he was supposed to arrive a week or 2 ago.

_V is a liar after all. Just like_ **_him._ **

Saeran picked up his phone and decided to make his move again, just in order to give the RFA members a push into making her join the organization. This was taking too long, and the saviour was getting impatient with him. Saeran needed to make his move and fast. Knowing how overprotective and naive Yoosung is, he's going to use him to get Seohya to him.

_Yoosung will help him get him his queen._

Saeran punched in a couple sentences into his phone and sent to to Seohya. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his temples. ' _You've met some of the others right? You are invited to paradise, and you'll come here soon enough.'_

A few minutes later, a reply popped up on his screen.  _'Stop messaging me. I'll call the police on you.'_

Saeran chuckled to himself, she's so stubborn.  _'Exactly what proof will you give them though? Aren't you interested in all of this?'_

He waited a few minutes and got no reply, he looked up at the security camera and saw as the girl had a scared look on his face. The blonde-haired guy, looked over at her phone, and also had a shocked look on his face.

The king orders his servants what to do, and they follow his commands throughly. Saeran was the king and they were his pieces.

_There's nothing that can stop him now._

Saeran let a small grin tug at his lips as she chuckled again to himself. His work was done for now. He did his job. Seohya was given the push because she didn't do it herself. She was too afraid to step into the deep end, so Saeran pushed her in.

_All he had to do was watch how the game goes. Will she drown? Or will she swim out alive and well?_


	10. The Only Option

**[** **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **entered the chatroom]**

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Its been a while since you logged in._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Did you manage to convince her?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Yeah, I asked her and told her what she had to do._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She said okay though._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Something happened though, so Im pretty sure she said yes for that specific reason._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Even so, we'll be able to host parties. I'm happy._

**_Zen:_ ** _What happened though?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I need to talk with Seven first though, since you most likely will not believe me._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Exactly what happened? It can't be that crazy._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I think there is someone watching the RFA. They are also watching Seohya._

**_Zen:_ ** _hUH_

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _WHAT? WHY HER THOUGH?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I wish I could say I was joking. T-T_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Some guy has been watching her though, she thought it was a prank, but it turns out it was they know her name._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She told me that they came after we first went to grab coffee about a month ago._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _The person said something about 'You met the first pawn of this game. So you'll meet the rest.'_

**_Zen:_ ** _Maybe its Seven pranking you?_

**_Jaehee Kang :_ ** _Yeah, but he would be going WAY too far. He doesn't seem like he would do things like that. ;;_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _The times were way too weird too, right after we hung out too._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I think they might be referring to me, perhaps the others are the rest of the RFA._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Its not too out of the ordinary. V keeps everything classified. He doesn't tell anyone anything._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Should I inform Mr.Han? This is getting way too complicated._

**_Zen:_ ** _Worst of all, V isn't here. She isn't able to officially join without his approval._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _He should be here by now. It's been over a week or so since we all have seen him. He's so irresponsible at times._   
  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _You can't always blame him, he also has a life of his own._   
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Rika's death is probably make all of this hard for him._

**_Zen:_ ** _Yeah, they were practically going to get married..._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Yeah I know.._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I should get going though, i just finished studying and it's dark now. I better head home._

**_Zen:_ ** _Where are you right now?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I was with Seohya._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I didn't do anything to her so don't get any ideas...._

**_Zen:_ ** _She should be careful though. Men are wolves.;;_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _She's kinda warned me to not touch her or anything, so don't worry nothing happened lolololol_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I finished my homework, so I'm going to go play some LOLOL_   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Laterz_

**_[Yoosung_ ** **★** **has exited the chatroom]**

**Yoosung** set his phone down as he put on his headset, logging into LOLOL to try and ease off his worries. He had a hard time concentrating, he kept falling and dying easily in the game.

"Sorry guys! I'll do better next time!" He shouted into his microphone, whenever his team members scolded him. Finally after many failed attempts at keeping his words, he logged off and shut his game off.

Yoosung flopped on his bed and sighed. He tossed a ball to himself back and forth in the air, until he missed catching it and he hit himself straight in the face. Yoosung winced in pain as he rubbed his nose and sighed.

 _God. I feel so useless compared to the others. I can't do anything._ He thought to himself, sighing. Yoosung drudged to his room and slipped into his ned and under the covers.  _She doesn't have work today, Seven is protecting her and looking into it. I guess she'll be fine._

The memory of him wrapping her into a hug, feeling her breath quicken and feeling her heart pound made Yoosung go red. The feeling of her crying on his shoulder and letting on those tears out. Yoosung could feel his cheeks go hotter and hotter. His heart started to race more seeing her give him a genuine smile.  _That was kinda cute._ He than jumped up and gasped, covering his mouth from the thoughts that swirled through his mind.

_No freaking way. There's no way! I don't actually...like her?_


	11. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! This work is from my wattpad account. If you want to read more chapters check it out on my account @/-springhun-.

"Yoosung are you okay?" Seohya whispered as she tapped on the blonde-hair male's shoulder. He was sitting behind her in class, not taking any notes and staring blankly ahead.

Yoosung turned around and faced Seohya, she was taken back by his face turning red and than immediately looking away when they locked eyes from a moment. "I-Im fine. It's nothing." He stuttered, his face was turning hotter by the minute.

 _Perhaps he's sick?_ She pushed back his blonde bangs and placed her hand on her forehead to see if it was hot. His temperature was normal, Yoosung slapped away her hand and quickly turned around before the professor could say anything.

Finally the bell rang, signaling class was finally over. Seohya was about to go up to him as he was putting away his textbooks and supplies into his blue bag until one his friends came up to him. He had shaggy brown hair and chestnut eyes. He shot Seohya a dirty look. She gasped realizing who the guy was, than glared at him back. She grabbed her bag and stormed out, ignoring everyone's murmurs around her.

_Can't believe that asshole is friends with Yoosung._

***

" **Yoosung**  you've been acting weird lately. You've been hanging a lot with that girl I told you to ask out. Why is that?"

Yoosung shrugged his shoulders. "She's nice to me and pretty cool to hang out with."

He burst out laughing, holding his sides until tears started to come out. "She's  _so_ boring though. What kind of girl wants to play chess. Even so, you're practically just destroying your reputation by being with her."

Yoosung arched an eyebrow and cocked his head in confusion. "I don't understand. Why?"

He rubbed his temples and sighed. "You're so  _naive._ Don't tell me you haven't heard all the stuff she did?"

" _Stuff?"_

"God..Yoosung, still naive as ever. She's not as innocent and sweet as you think she is. She apparently has done a lot of awful stuff, it's surprising she's even got into SKY University. I can't believe you haven't heard the  _rumours."_

" _Rumours..?"_

***

 **Seohya**  stormed out of the classroom and down the hall, she could hear the whispers of students, she shot a group of them a glare.

She reached the main part of the campus before she could hear someone calling her name. It was the familiar, high-pitched, bright voice. One she's been used to hearing these past couple of months.

Yoosung finally caught up to Seohya and started to pant, resting his hands on his knees for a few minutes. When he finally caught his breath, he stared at Seohya with a concerned look on his face.

 _"_ I see you're feeling perfectly well." She said with a sarcastic tone. She pulled out her phone and stared to scroll her social media, not bothering to pay attention to him.

Yoosung was a bit taken back by her sudden rudeness but maintained his composure. He rubbed his head sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm fine now, but what was that all about? With what he said..." Yoosung's voice started to trail off.

Seohya shoved her phone right back into the front pockets of her jeans. She felt her chest start to swell up as a lump in her throst starting to form. She managed to suppress her urge to cry and had a thin line spread across her lips. "Go ahead and believe what they say. It's not true. You're really naive thinking that I had a good reputation."

"It's nothing like that! I believe you're a good person. I'm sorry I didn't notice." He let out a groan.

Seohya let out a chuckle and shook her head. "You're really naive honestly. Not seeing people stare whenever we walk around together during lunch. Not seeing the other students give you weird looks when you chat with me. You know don't  _anything_ about me okay!" She snapped, this time tears spilled out of her eyes. She immediately wiped them, hearing the confused murmurs and stares from people when walking by the two of them.

Yoosung was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I don't know you. You're right. What I do know is that you love to draw, you're a mentally strong person, dependable and helped me when I was grieving over a loved one who passed away unintentionally. You're awesome Seohya."

Seohya's eyes widened. They were red and puffy and her pale cheeks were stained with tears. She shook her head and let out a chuckle. "You're weird, you really are. I'm sorry, but no, I'm none of those things. People are staring, so I'm going to go."

Seohya abruptly turned around and quickly walked away, cutting past the group of people. Yoosung held his hand out to stop her. "Wait Seohya!" He called out, ignoring the stares of people around him. She ignored him and ran off.

_Shit. I really messed up this time._


	12. Buisness Partners

**707:** _Yoosung gave me your number lololol I hope you don't mind~!_   
**_707:_ ** _I notified our boss V about you joining, he's on a business trip so you can't contact him right now._   
**707:** _If you want to tell him anything, just contact me._   
**_707:_ ** _Here's the link to downloading the app. Don't share it with anyone please~!_

Seohya tapped on the link and it led her to a web page with an app icon that was golden and had the letters 'RFA'. She clicked the accept buttons and within a few minutes, the app popped up on the home screen of her phone. She tapped on it and set her account up. Her username was just Seohya.

She entered a chat room, it seemed as if there were about 5 people in it, including Yoosung.

**[Seohya has entered the chatroom]**

**_707:_ ** _Behold! It's the new member Seohya!_   
**_707:_ ** _The newest RFA member and party coordinator!_   
**_707:_ ** _College student and party coordinator by day. Barista by night!_

Seohya rolled her eyes, but a grin appeared on her face. "This 707 guy makes too many jokes. He's funny though." She muttered to herself.

**_Seohya:_ ** _...Hello?_   
**_Seohya:_ ** _Sorry, he's just exaggerating. I'm just ordinary._

**_Zen:_ ** _lololol_   
**_Zen:_ ** _It's okay. Seven jokes a lot but it's fine._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Quit shitting around._   
**_Jumin Han:_ ** _We have a new member and all you do is joke around._

**_Zen:_ ** _Unlike you we actually have emotions -_-_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I don't waste my time on such annoying things. I'm sure Seohya can agree with me on that._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _We shouldn't be fighting right now;;_

**_707:_ ** _Anyways. Let's introduce ourselves!_   
**_707:_ ** _I'm a 22 year old hacker who loves Honey Buddha Chips._   
**_707:_ ** _Where I live and many name are secrets lolololol_

**_Zen:_ ** _I'm a 23 year old actor here in Korea._   
**_Zen:_ ** _Don't search me up its embarrassing._

Zen sent a picture of a guy with long white hair and red eyes. Seohya stared at it for a moment and tapped on her chin.  _I feel like I've seen his face before too._

**_Seohya:_ ** _I'm pretty sure I've heard of you before._   
**_Seohya:_ ** _You're a famous actor, and I think I heard girls mention and fawn over you time to time in class._

**_Zen:_ ** _Oh? Is that so?_   
**_Zen_ ** **:** _Being beautiful is such a curse;;_   
**_Zen:_ ** _Although, have you ever watched one of films?_

**_Jumin:_ ** _Still arrogant as always._

**_Zen:_ ** _Oh shut up. Nobody was talking to you._

**_Seohya:_ ** _I haven't had the time to watch anything lately of course. Although, I wouldn't mind watching one of your plays._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I can definitely lend you one of his films. He is quite an amazing actor._

**_Zen:_ ** _Stop it, I'm not that famous of good._

**_707:_ ** _lololol_   
**_707_ ** **:** _Jumin is a corporate heir of C &R International, and Jaehee is his assistant. Jumin is 27 years old and Jaehee is 26._   
**_707:_ ** _Btw, Jumin has a cat and it's adorable. Her name is Elizabeth The 3rd._   
**_707:_ ** _I miss Elly~!_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_ Don't talk about Elizabeth The 3rd like it's your cat. _ **

707 sent a photo of a man with black hair and grayish blue eyes stroking a white cat. It was most likely Elizabeth The 3rd and Jumin. He also sent a picture of a lady with short brown hair and glasses.  _It's the same lady from the cafe shop._ Seohya thought to herself.

**_Zen:_ ** _Yoosung's here right?_   
**_Zen_ ** **:** _He's being extremely quiet right now._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Maybe he's playing video games._

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Oh..sorry about that._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm just tired that's all._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _You went to classes today right?_

**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I did, don't worry about it._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _I'm just going to get going and take a nap or something._   
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Laterz_

_[_ **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **_has left the chatroom]_ **

**_707:_ ** _Did something happen with him? He seemed weird lololol_

**_Zen:_ ** _I guess everyone has their bad days. Although, do you know if anything happened to him Seohya?_

**_Seohya:_ ** _Not sure actually_ **_..._ **   
**_Seohya:_ ** _I'm_ **** _going to get going now, I'll try talking with Yoosung_

**_[Seohya has exited the chatroom]_ **

***

 **Seohya**  set her phone down as she sighed to herself.  _Should I call Yoosung_? Her thoughts traced to the weak smile he gave her earlier that day when she fought with him. She wrinkled her nose and cringed at the thought of her crying self. Yoosung did wonders to her, she had no idea why or how, but he was able to break her.

Surprisingly, she received a call from someone. It was 707.She picked her phone up and clicked 'answer' option.

"Beep beep. You're phone has been hacked. Please answer the following questions." A voice on the other end said in a thick accent. Seohya arched an eyebrow at 707's weird nature. She rolled her eyes and decided to just go along with the joke.

"Oh really? What on Earth do I do?" Seohya asked in a 'shocked' tone, gasping.

707's time became more serious. "You have to follow the steps I told you to take, gullible female. Just say these 3 words."

Seohya arched an eyebrow and was hesitant for a moment. "What are they?"

"'Honey. I love you.' Say those three words, you know how the teddy bears say it.

Seohya's heart started to race and felt her cheeks go hot.  _I should have not went along with the joke_. She mentally scolded and cursed herself.

"H-honey I-I l-love...you." She managed to sputter out.

707 bursted out laughing on the other end. Seohya's cheeks turned redder and redder out of embarrassment. "God..you're so cute. I can't believe you said it though ** _._** If anyone calls you that seems suspicious. Just tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry I will." Seohya nodded as she bit her lip.

"Anyways, did anything happen with you and Yoosung?" Seven asked her as he casually mucked on his chips.

Seohya shrugged. "We kinda..had an argument, but I didn't think it would affect him so much. I forget at times he can get sensitive."

There was silence between the two. Seven sighed. "There shouldn't be fights with the members of RFA! Although, Zen and Jumin fight a lot, but that's different. Anyways, promise me you'll try to make up with him?"

Seohya nodded. "Don't worry, I will. I should get going now. Bye Seven."

She clicked the 'end' button and set her phone on the desk. Seohya groaned as she rubbed her temples. "This is tiresome. How do I make it up to him?"

She heard her phone vibrate. She glanced to see who it was.

_Incoming Call: Kim Yoosung_


	13. Broken Ties

**Incoming Call: Kim Yoosung**

Seohya rolled her eyes as she slammed the 'decline' button. She muted her phone and threw it over to the side.  _I'll just say it died if he calls back later._ She thought to herself. She chewed on the button half of her lip asshe thought back to the argument she had with him. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"This stress isn't good for me. Im feeling sick just thinking about it. I'm going to take a nap."

***

"I apologize for not taking the phone at the moment. I'm either studying, at work or busy at the moment. Please leave a message after th-" Yoosung hung up the phone and groaned. It was her voicemail again

"I..just wanna talk to her. She's so frustrating sometimes."

Yoosung clicked the messenger app to see if anyone was on at the time. It was Zen, Jaehee and Seven.

 **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **_:_ ** _Hey everyone!_

 **_707:_ ** _Heyo_  
**_707:_ ** _Is it true you and Seohya got in a fight?_

 **_Zen:_ ** _You guys got in a fight? Since when? lol_

 **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _This could damage the party. Don't tell me it's serious?_

Yoosung widened his eyes and then kissed his teeth.  _Seohya must have told 707. I love how they don't care about us but the party though._ Yoosung punched in a responseand sent it to the group chat.

 **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Oh right?_  
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _Yeah we did. It's nothing big._

 **_707:_ ** _If that's the case, why are both of you acting so strange?_  
**_707_ ** _: lololololol_

 **_Yoosung_ ** **★** **:** _We aren't alright?_  
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **_:_ ** _I'm going to play some LOLOL_  
**_Yoosung_ ** **★** **_:_ ** _Laterz_ ****

**_[Yoosung_ ** **★** **_has left the chatroom]_ **

"Yoosung! You've been playing really shitty. You're letting the rest of us down. You know that right?" A voice shouted through the microphone.

Yoosung sighed. "I'm sorry alright! I've had a hard day. Just bare with me." He snapped.

Unfortunately, his guild lost the battle. They lost a lot of weapons and money. Ignoring the scolds form his guild-mates and their cries of annoyance, he logged out and laid down on his bed. He looked around his apartment. There was dirty clothes and trash lying around everywhere.  _Maybe if I clean it'll be easier or something._

Yoosung grabbed the broom and started to sweep the floor. He picked up his dirty laundry and threw it into the bin. He was putting away his things and saw a picture of him and Rika together. She was smiling. Yoosung picked it up and sighed.  _Things are never going to be the same._ _I miss her...so much._ He thought to himself. He picked up the picture and put it back into the box. He carried on with his cleaning.

***

 **Seohya** opened her eyes and blinked twice slowly. Her head started to throb. She had another headache, this time it was even more painful. Seohya groaned as she rolled outta bed. "I need to start on my homework.."

Her eyes felt heavy.  _All I really want to do, is to roll back in bed and sleep for the rest of the way. Unfortunately, I can't do that._ She held her stomach out of pain. She groaned again. Her stomach was hurting a lot. Seohya felt like she was about to throw up.

Seohya turned on her phone and called her boss. "I apologize that I'm not able to make it to work. I'm sick."

Her boss was very understanding. "Be sure to take care of your health. It's important."

Seohya hung up and sighed. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one in university."

She started to scroll through her phone and the messages she received.They were all from the group chat. Zen and Jumin were fighting.Jumin was overloading Jaehee with work. 707 was making jokes. Right now, it seemed that 707 and Jaehee were talking.

"Oh, they know Yoosung and I had a fight. Seven told them."

**_[Seohya has entered the chatroom.]_ **

**_Seohya:_ ** **Hey Jaehee. Hey Seven**

 **_707:_ ** _Seohya!_  
**_707_ ** _: I'm researching stuff about you._  
**_707_ ** _: What's your favourite bag of chips? It's crucial._

 **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I'm not sure how that's really important but okay._

 **_Seohya_ ** **:** _Hmmm.._  
**_Seohya:_ ** _Doritios I guess? I enjoy eating them. I also really like Cheetos too._

 **_707_ ** **:** _WHAT?_  
**_707_ ** **:** _Honey Buddha Chips are the greatest chips by far!_

 **_Seohya:_ ** _Oh right! I heard of those. They're super rare though._  
**_Seohya:_ ** _I'm kinda curious on how they taste._

 **_707:_ ** _I'll be sure to bring you a bag of chips or something! Maybe when you're at work tonight._

 **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I thought you were busy?_

 **_707:_ ** _Work can wait lol. Although my boss will kill me. T-T_

 **_Seohya:_ ** _I'm actually not going to work today lol_

 **_707:_ ** _Don't tell me you're sad because of the fight you had with Yoosung?_

 **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Oh right. I forgot to ask. Did you two make up?_

 **_Seohya:_ ** _..._  
**_Seohya:_ ** _I'll talk to him later. I went to take a nap._  
**_Seohya:_ ** _I feel sick. I want to just stay home today._

 **7** **_07:_ ** _We can't have our RFA member getting sick!_

 **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _I agree with Seven. How bad is it?_

 **_Seohya:_ ** _I have an awful headache._  
**_Seohya_ ** _: My stomach hurts so much too._  
**_Seohya_ ** _: I haven't been sleeping or eating well. I think that's why lol._

 **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _You shouldn't be skipping your meals. It isn't good for you._

 **_707:_ ** _She's right. You can't turn out like me and eat chips all day._

 **_Seohya_ ** _: ...I've been doing this for a while._  
**_Seohya_ ** _: I don't know why my body is acting up now._

 **_707:_ ** _How long is a 'while'?_

 **_Seohya:_ ** _2 years I guess?_


	14. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the second act. Thank you for reading!

**_Jaehee Kang_ ** _: ..2 years!?_

**_707_ ** _: That's not very healthy. T-T_   
**_707_ ** _: You need watch out for yourself more._   
**_707_ ** _: I don't want anything bad happening to you:_

**_Seohya_ ** _: haha..yeah i will don't worry about it._   
**_Seohya_ ** _: it's not that bad actually. i just forget to eat or im too busy too with school and work. I just skip meals._

**_707_ ** _: I think someone should come and check up on you. Especially with the hacker on the loose, it can be dangerous._

**_Seohya_ ** _: You guys are all busy anyways. It's fine._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _You're apart of the RFA. I don't mind coming over to take care of you._   
**_Jaehee Kang_ ** _: Although, I'm going to have to check my schedule. I have a lot of work to do._

**_Seohya_ ** _: Jumin seems kinda strict, i don't want you to get in trouble._

**_707_ ** _: Jumin isn't that scary. He just has trouble with processing emotions._

**_Seohya_ ** _: I'll be fine, don't worry._   
**_Seohya_ ** _: Now if you'll excuse me, i have homework to do. See you guys later._

**[** **_Seohya has left the chatroom]_ **

**Seohya**  chewed on the edge of her lip as she examined her slim figure in the mirror. She  _definitely_ lost a lot of weight. She was had chubby cheeks, which were now thinner. Her belly fat was completely gone, and her thighs were much thinner than they used to be. They almost touched before.  _I guess it's a good thing? I don't really feel like myself though. I feel like someone else. This doesn't feel like my body._

Seohya reached for her phone that was on the table. She dialled her boss's phone number. On the third ring, he picked up. "Hello? Seohya it's odd to here from you," He said. He sounded busy. There were background noises of people talking. He must've been in the cafe at the time.

"Yes hello. Unfortunately I won't be able to come in for work today, I feel sick," Seohya said. She took a deep breath.  _This is my first time not going to work. He'll understand right?_

"That's a shame then. You have been working hard lately so it's understandable. Rest up Seohya," He sighed and hung up the phone. She felt guilt sit in her stomach. He'll have to find someone else willing to cover her shift. Nobody would want to though, she had the night shift. Everyone wants to sleep.

She groaned and she plugged her phone into the charger.  _Im sick and yet I feel so guilty. I hate feeling like this. I should get something to eat._

Lost in her thoughts, Seohya heard a knock on the door. Curious, she stood up and peeked through the peephole. To her surprise, there was a lady with short fake brown hair, and glasses. She was dressed professionally, and had a bag full of things. Seohya scanned the bag and noticed there was food in the bag. She opened the door.

"Jaehee. How come you're here?" Jaehee pushes back her glasses and stepped into the apartment. She set her things down on the ground and took off her shoes.

"You've been sick. Everyone in the RFA are worried about you. Jumin let me take the rest of the day off to take care of you. Now get in bed,"

Seohya shook her head. "I can't. I need to work on the part-" Her words were cut off after she tripped and fell. Her bed banged on the door and she winced in pain. Jaehee ran up to her and felt her forehead.

"Oh my god you're burning up! You have a fever. Get in bed,  _now._ " Jaehee hoisted Seohya up and helped her into bed.

"Thank you Jaehee. I appreciate it," Seohya whispered. Jaehee tucked her in and grabbed the food in the bag.

"I'll heat up the food. Yoosung actually gave it to me. He called me when he heard you were sick, and asked if you could bring this over to you."

"That's nice of him to do so. He shouldn't have. He has studying and homework to do," Seohya said biting her lip. She felt guilty again.  _Why is he so nice to me?_

"Don't you guys study together?" Jaehee asked.

Seohya nodded. "We have a few times. He's really smart actually. He just needs to put in more effort,"

"He used to get high grades in school. He participated in community service activities with Rika. He was so much more happy back then. He even got a scholarship," Jaehee replied. She sat at the desk and put her work down. "I have a few things to take care of at work. Don't mind me," She then noticed a picture of two people, a girl and a guy at a photo booth. They were smiling and making silly faces. They were having a good time. She examined it for a moment.

"Is that you Seohya?" Jaehee asked pointing to the picture. Seohya looked up and saw the picture Jaehee was staring at. She nodded.

"Yeah..that's one of my old friends back in high school. We were best friends actually. Unfortunately though, stuff happened and we just stopped talking.." Her voice trailed off. She didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm not going to question you about it anymore. Now rest up," Jaehee turned back to her work.

Suddenly both their phones vibrated. Seohya grabbed it and read the notification that popped up on the lock screen. Her eyes widened.

** [ ** **_V has entered the chatroom_ ** ** ] **

**_V:_ ** _Hello?_   
**_V:_ ** _I'm sorry for logging in so late._


End file.
